California State University, San Bernardino (CSUSB) is a medium-sized comprehensive university with a very racially diverse campus. As of the fall 2003 enrollment, over 50% of the student population self-identified as a member of an underrepresented minority group. The CSUSB campus also has a number of faculty members engaged in behavioral and biomedical research. However, because of heavy teaching loads and a lack of resources for research from the California State University system, the laboratories of these faculty members have been only modestly productive as measured by the number of peer-reviewed manuscripts published and external grant awards. The goal of the present MBRS SCORE supplemental proposal is to increase the productivity of faculty in the departments of Biology, Chemistry and Psychology to provide more research opportunities in behavioral and biomedical sciences for minority faculty and students at CSUSB. To achieve this goal, we propose to: (1) fund meritorious faculty-initiated research projects; (2) provide statistical advisement and grant workshops to faculty members engaged in behavioral and biomedical research to increase the number peer-reviewed manuscripts and grants submitted from our campus; and (3) provide guidance and mentoring from established researchers outside our campus faculty through our External Scientific Review Committee. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]